From the Depths of the Blazing Bright Sun
by Electron Beam
Summary: Kairi had always been able to understand the difference between light and dark. So when her grandmother told her a story one day, Kairi had one question that she needed to have answered. Oneshot.


From the Depths of the Blazing Bright Sun

Kairi's age had always mystified people. She wasn't more than four years old, but she asked questions like she was at least twelve. Some of her questions sounded like they were coming from a teenager trying to find her identity. She'd be playing with her friends one minute and asking about good and evil the next. Everyone was surprised when they asked how old she was. She would proudly hold up four fingers and say "I'm four years old. In December I'll be four and a half."

Some people scolded her for lying until her parents would confirm that she was indeed only four years old. Then they would send Kairi to play with her friends again. Once the small girl was out of earshot, Kairi's parents would always be told the same thing.

"That's a special child."

It was a common sentiment. There was a subtle difference to the otherwise cliché phrase when Kairi was the subject. If people were talking about any other kid, it took on a patronizing tone, as if it were meant to be a reassurance that the child wouldn't be a complete cookie-cutter. But when the auburn-haired girl ran off to play with her friends, people said it with a bewildered wonder. They had a kind of odd respect for a child that could comprehend such complex issues.

Most people considered it a gift. Some, however, considered it a curse. For while the other four- and five-year-olds were merrily playing in the streets, Kairi could sense a growing darkness in Radiant Garden. She would ask anyone who would listen about the changes that were happening. About the meteor shower. About why Ansem and Xehanort were never seen in public anymore (she called them the Important Guys).

When people began to forget the town's name, Kairi was the only child to panic when she heard herself call it Hollow Bastion. None of the other children could understand why she ran home crying that day.

The only one who could truly understand the small girl was her grandmother. One day, while Kairi and her grandmother were walking through the library, they stopped at a table underneath the stairs. Kairi listened as her grandmother started a story.

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of the light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves, and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared.

"But small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But true light still sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered; divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the light will return.

"So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?"

Kairi was silent when her grandmother finished the story. Her young mind tried to comprehend the meaning behind the words. The more she thought, the more a single question came to the front of her mind.

"Gramma, where'd light come from?"

The old woman chuckled and smiled at the young girl. "Oh, I think we can find the answer somewhere in here. One of these books should have it." She ran her finger over the spines of the musty tomes. Kairi couldn't read the strange gold writing that labeled each one. Her grandmother began to speak as she continued her search.

"Scientists tell us all about particles and waves and energy, but they don't know what they're talking about. Light is not something that can be described with equations and experiments. It's something a little more… mysterious."

She eventually pulled a thick green book from the shelf and set it on the table with a dull thud. The cover was simple; it was emblazoned with a stylized sunrise and script that was unreadable to Kairi. Her grandmother opened it to a page that contained more of the illegible writing and began reading silently to herself.

Kairi was about to ask what the writing said when her grandmother began to speak. "Ah, here it is. 'The Nature and Origin of Light'. It'll be in here somewhere."

She continued reading for a few moments more. When she found the appropriate passage, she translated aloud.

"Light is the essence of all that is good in the universe: hope, honor, charity, and love. Nobody truly knows what light is or where it comes from. Experiment after experiment has yielded wildly varying results of the same test. It seems the answer does not lie in the realm of science.

"Rather, those who wield words are far more accurate in matters of light. The famous epic poem "The Beginning of All" has a memorable description of light as having its origin within stars.

"The closing lines of the poem chronicle the first defeat of light by the forces of darkness. When the last surviving children flee the approaching dark army, the light within their hearts speaks to them.

'Light's battle has taken a most fatal turn – Survival is paramount, now you must run – But soon you will see; the darkness will learn – The battle was lost; but the war is not done – Fear not, my dear children, for light will return – For worlds do not form light's sure foundation – The darkness has chosen light's true source to spurn – For light comes from the depths of the bright blazing sun.'"

She closed the book and looked down at the young girl. "There. It comes from the stars. Not only do they light our world during the day, they provide us with all the virtues of the universe." She smiled as the young girl's face showed the revelation that had occurred within her young mind. "I bet you never look at the night sky the same again."

Before Kairi could respond, a tall figure in a white lab coat appeared from between the rows of books. Kairi's grandmother instantly recognized the silver-haired man.

"Xehanort!"

Kairi turned and pointed up at him. "Look, Gramma! One of the Important Guys!"

Xehanort looked down at the auburn-haired girl, then at her grandmother. "Is this Kairi?"

"She is. Why?"

"She'll need to come with me. I'm afraid she won't be coming back."

Kairi's grandmother tried to stand, but her aging back wouldn't let her get up very quickly. When she reached her full height, she looked straight into Xehanort's eyes with anger. "On whose authority? What's the meaning of this?"

Xehanort silently handed the old woman a scroll emblazoned with the seal of the Hollow Bastion government. She read the order and closed the scroll.

"To another world? Is that even possible? I thought-"

Xehanort snatched the scroll back. "You thought wrong. She needs to come with me."

Kairi's grandmother hesitated for a seconds, then bent over to speak with the young girl. "Kairi, you'll need to go with the Important Guy. Run along, now. Don't keep him waiting."

Xehanort took Kairi by the hand and firmly led her to the door. The only thing the old woman heard was the heavy door slamming shut. She never saw her granddaughter again.

A/N: Probably wasn't my best work, and not precisely canon, but I needed to write it, or the idea would never get out of my head. Please tell me what you think, so if this story is awful, I won't make the same mistakes again in _Eclipse_, my next big fic.


End file.
